daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
Daemon the Warrior is the Hero the story canon is actually about. He lost his memories after being sent back in time by Antonidas. Warrior Strength: 31+15 (6016 max) Agility: 12+8 (3204 max) Intelligence: 7+6 (2401 max) Starting Life: 1870 Starting Mana: 14 Starting damage: 122 ROLES: Tank, Physical Damage SKILLS DAEMONIC BLAST A wave of force that ripples out from the hero, causing damage to land units in a line. FORMULA: (500 x ability level) +(2x Strength) MANA COSTS: Levels 1=5mp, 10=95mp, 20=195mp, 30=295mp, 40= 395mp, 50=495mp, 60=595mp, 70=695mp, 80=795mp, 90=895, 99=995mp, 125= 1000mp Review: Excellent AOE ability. Cheap mana cost with a relatively quick cooldown. Slight channeling time means you'll lose 2-4 melee attacks during its cast. TWILIGHT BLADE Imbues the Hero withDaemonic energy causing increased damage. FORMULA: (3% x ability level) 75 levels Review: Pure damage buff. This gets really powerful late game as it's a percent boost on top of your base damage. You need a base damage of 1,667 before this adds more damage than warrior's aura. Make sure you level that skill first. COUNTER The Warrior perfects his stance and waits for the counter. Each level will increase the Hero's defense and damage returned to enemy. DAMAGE RETURNED: (1% x ability level) 40 levels ARMOR BONUS: (1 x ability level) Review: A good damage reflect ability, this should show it's biggest returns against heavy hitting bosses. The armor bonus is nice too. WARRIOR'S AURA A powerful aura which increases the damage of all nearby friendly units. The Hero is able to consume the target's mana with each strike. DAMAGE FORMULA: (50 x ability level) 100 levels MANABURN FORMULA: (2 x ability level) Review: Damage aura plus a feedback ability. Hopefully should help when fighting mages and the damage boost is immense at early levels. This should be prioritized over twilight blade. DAEMONIC WARRIOR'S ABILITIES The Daemonic Warrior is one of the strongest Daemonic Heroes in the realm. These skills will unlock the Warrior's true abilities in battle granting him power beyond the rest. 'LEVEL 1' 'REFLEXES (level 1):' Natural reflexes give the hero a 20% chance to evade an attack. Evasion: 20% Review: More survivability is always welcome, and evasion will definitely help with that. 'Daemonic Explosion' Calls upon Daemonic Energies that explode around the hero causing massive strength damage. DAMAGEFORMULA: (3x Strength) Review: very pricey early game and won't do much damage. Save until late game when your strength and mana pool are both larger. LEVEL 2: DAEMONIC INFUSION (level 1) Daemonic Blood flows through the hero increasing their defense. Armor Increase: 20 Review: Another damage mitigating ability, extra armor is always welcome. LEVEL 3: 'REFLEXES (level 2):' Natural reflexes give the hero a chance to evade an attack. Evasion: 30% 'RESOLVE (level 1):' Tap into your inner self, releasing your resolve. This power is raw but dangerous as the Hero becomes tremendously more powerful. DAMAGE INCREASED: 10% ARMOR INCREASED: 50 LIFE REGENERATION: 250/sec MANA REGENERATION: 100/sec Duration: 20 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Mana Cost: 900mana Review: This skill is simply amazing, and the mana regen will quickly replenish the mp cost so you can cast every time it's off cooldown. LEVEL 4: Cleave (level 1) The Creature strikes with such force that 10% of their damage strikes through to enemies near the primary attacked unit. Cleave: 10% Review: Helps a bit when facing large packs of mobs. A welcome addition. LEVEL 5: 'REFLEXES (level 3):' Natural reflexes give the hero a chance to evade an attack. Evasion: 40% DAEMONIC INFUSION (level 2) Daemonic Blood flows through the hero increasing their defense. Armor Increase: 40 THE LAST PETAL (level 1) The warrior has battled to extraordinary heights and has learned to retain life force by returning lost hitpoints to himself. Life Returned per swing: (2% x strength) Review: This isn't quite life leech. The warrior gains a set amount of HP regardless of how much damage he deals. It's not much, but it can help. LEVEL 6: 'TARGETED (level 1)' Find a targets weak spot by granting vision of it and reducing its armor. Armor Reduction: 40 RANGE: 800 Duration: 45 seconds. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Mana Cost: 800mana Review: Faerie fire basically. Makes your hits harder and the vision can be useful if the enemy is moving around a lot. LEVEL 7: 'REFLEXES (level 4):' Natural reflexes give the hero a chance to evade an attack. Evasion: 45% DAEMONIC INFUSION (level 3) Daemonic Blood flows through the hero increasing their defense. Armor Increase: 60 'CLEAVE (level 2)' Allows the attack to deal a percent of maximum damage to units within melee distance. Cleave Damage: 15% Note: the name stays the same THE LAST PETAL (level 2) The warrior has battled to extraordinary heights and has learned to retain life force by returning lost hitpoints to himself. Life Returned per swing: (4% x strength) 'CRITICAL STRIKE (level 1)' Gives a chance to do extra damage on an attack. Chance: 20% Multiplier: 2x dmg Review: The warrior just keeps hitting harder. Great dps boost. LEVEL 8: 'RESOLVE (level 2):' Harness the raw power of resolve, increasing power output greatly. Daemonic energies overwhelm the sensations as true power is harnessed. DAMAGE INCREASED: 15% ARMOR INCREASED: 100 LIFE REGENERATION: 450/sec MANA REGENERATION: 150/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Mana Cost: 1350mana 'CLEAVE (level 3)' The hero slashes through all nearby opponents with their fierce swings Cleave Damage: 20% Note: the name stays the same 'TARGETED (level 3)' Find a targets weak spot by granting vision of it and reducing its armor. Armor Reduction: 150 RANGE: 850 Duration: 45 seconds. Cooldown: 25 seconds. Mana Cost: 350mana CHOSEN ONE (level 1) You are the chosen one, it is your destiny. REINCARNATION: 300 second Cooldown Review: having trouble staying alive? This skill will give you a second chance. LEVEL 9: DAEMONIC INFUSION (level 4) Daemonic Blood flows through the hero increasing their defense. Armor Increase: 80 'CLEAVE (level 4)' Allows the attack to do a percent of maximum damage to units within melee distance Cleave Damage: 25% Note: the name stays the same 'TARGETED (level 4)' Find a targets weak spot by granting vision of it and reducing its armor. Armor Reduction: 200 RANGE: 875 Duration: 60 seconds. Cooldown: 25 seconds. Mana Cost: 450mana 'SUPER DAEMONIC BLAST' Unleash the full power of the Hero with massive waves of daemonic blasts from the air followed by a final wave of destruction. Damage per Blast: 2.5 x Strength Blasts: 10 Final Blast Damage: 5x Strength Cooldown: 60 seconds. Mana Cost: 3250 mana Review: The warriors ultimate skill. Deals a total of 30x strength damage, which is just insane. Has a high mana cost. LEVEL 10: DAEMONIC INFUSION (level 5) Daemonic Blood flows through the hero increasing their defense. Armor Increase: 100 'CLEAVE (level 5)' Allows the attack to do a percent of maximum damage to units within melee distance Cleave Damage: 30% Note: the name stays the same THE LAST PETAL (level 3) The warrior has battled to extraordinary heights and has learned to retain life force by returning lost hitpoints to himself. Life Returned per swing: (6% x strength) 'TARGETED (level 5)' Find a targets weak spot by granting vision of it and reducing its armor. Armor Reduction: 250 RANGE: 900 Duration: 60 seconds. Cooldown: 25 seconds. Mana Cost: 550mana CHOSEN ONE (level 2) You are the chosen one, it is your destiny. REINCARNATION: 250 second Cooldown CLASS ITEMS * Daemon's Cross of Daemonics (level 200 req) (Class) * Eternal (level 350 req) (Ultimate) Evolution The Warrior's Evolution Location is at the Ancient Cave with the Daemonic Sword. Walk up to the pedestal to transform into the Angel of Light. *Note that your level will be reset to 1, so make sure your bank has room for the items you were carrying* Bugs * If the warrior dies while using Daemonic Blast, he does not revive Category:Daemonic Heroes